Until Your Breathing Stops
by Bleachedechelon
Summary: Life is nothing but routine. The love Levi and Eren share is the only thing that keeps each other going from day to day. But, life isn't something that can be easily predicted. (Levi x Eren or RiRen EreRi)
1. Routine

_It's me again, Ms. Sakura. I apologize for putting this up, then taking it down. I had technical issues, and I didn't want to get your hopes up for a new story that is probably going to take me a long time to finish. I'm doing school FULL-TIME and I have no time for anything else, barely even sleep, but here I am, presenting you with a new story. It was originally inspired by the really shitty job I had but don't have anymore. Like my last story, this one will probably follow a similar theme (I'm so sorry I write such depressing stories.) but who knows at this point, it will be rated M eventually. I guess...enjoy? Updates will come when they come, I am up for ideas or comments, so please do leave one. Also thank you to the people who encouraged me to put this story back up again, I thrive off of your support!_

* * *

The streets were completely darkened under the veil of night, the ice on the roads shimmered underneath the car's headlights. His upper back arched up against the seat of the car with a grueling strain. The heels of his feet seemed to be under so much pressure that they might as well come popping out from within the skin that incased them. He released a miniscule groan from barely parted lips. The clock on the dashboard of his car was illuminated; insistently reminding him that it was about 11 at night. Every day at his dead-end retail job was like acting in the same dramatic saga over and over again. He had to play the role, wear the mask of an obedient, approachable, responsible adult.

There must be something wrong with his face in order to give people the impression that he was disengaged and fatigued day in and day out. It was true, that was how he felt most of the time, but even when he was feeling up to the task of life, apparently his face betrayed him with vacant grey eyes accompanied by straight, tight lips. He wasn't cut out for this kind of life, this kind of mundane, meaningless existence. He often ached for a life of purpose, but that bullshit only existed in those brightly colored storybooks, which give children much too high expectations of what their life should and will be. Life was almost nothing else but routine. There was only one light to his darkness, waiting for him at the end of the day.

The door creaked as he slipped into the seemingly empty apartment. He let go of a reserved sigh. He meant to get off earlier, but the demanding cleaning routine of the store he worked at required him to stay far after closing time. He slipped out of his shoes that seemed to be glued to the bottom of his feet allowing them to breath a sigh of relief. He took off his fitted grey coat and hung it up on the rack next to the black one that belonged to the one he shared this small apartment with, Eren.

Eren, of course, had the exact opposite schedule, or routine, as Levi. Eren worked days at a cheery smoothie bar where he spent time chatting to customers and blending bananas. Levi spent nights at a retail-clothing store that catered to younger customers with a knack for what they considered to be rebellion and individuality, as if what spikes or leather you wore would set you apart from any other tool in society. The managers disliked Levi's demeanor, although he did all that was asked of him quickly as well as efficiently. Unless he could magically learn how to match the pasted smile on his lips with the disdain of his eyes, he was pretty sure he was about to hit the curb before the end of January.

The manager at his job fully realized Levi's small ticks and his moderate to severe OCD, and would do everything in his power to set off the man of smaller stature. Tonight he knocked over a pile of shirts as he was leaving with a grand, overly flamboyant flip of his hand. He giggled to himself as he watched Levi picked them all back up again, folding each one diligently before leaving fifteen minutes after that.

Levi made his way to the bedroom, making sure to open the door as silently as he could. Eren's breathing was slow and even, filling the room with the sweet orchestra that was his body. Levi's brows seemed to unfurrow themselves the slightest bit at the sight of his frame that appeared small and hidden under the comforter of the bed.

Levi entered the bathroom and shed his clothes like the uncomfortable second skin that they were. When he had a day when he had less control than usual, he knew there was one thing, which he could always command with his own two hands, his own body. He turned the knob for heated water up as high as it could go, watching the steam rise and float in the air. He stayed in the scorching shower for a half an hour, scrubbing at his body viciously, hoping to exterminate every last speck of uncleanliness. When he got out and saw that his skin was raw, he was pleased that he had cleaned himself so thoroughly. Looking up farther in the mirror, he noticed wrinkles of worry nesting under his eyes as well as across the space between his eyebrows. He had only just turned thirty-one, yet he felt so old. Eren was still a bright twenty-six year old, with the whole world to his disposal. Levi dried out his obsidian black hair and dressed before heading back to the bedroom. He was carful as he crawled back into bed, his body aching from the days work, but Eren woke nonetheless.

"Levi, you're home so late." Eren's voice was thick with sleep.

"Just go back to bed." Levi murmured in return.

"You're burning up. Did you take another one of those ridiculously hot showers?" Eren turned to face the older man, his hand reaching out to touch his arm, which was still radiating heat.

"Eren, just go to bed."

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I told you to go back to bed." Unintentionally, his voice had a sharp edge to it. The moonlight shone through the cracks in the blinds, reflecting off his ebony hair.

"Levi..." Eren buried his face into his chest, inhaling shakily.

Levi's hands made their way to Eren's hair, stroking and soothing him; his lips touched the top of his head.

"I'm sorry. I wish things were different." Eren apologized softly.

"What do you mean? Everything's fine. I have you."

"You hate what you do."

"At least I haven't gotten fired. Yet." Levi sighed quietly, "Well, unless someone can magically shove a stick of happy dynamite up my ass, I'm pretty sure I'm dead meat once the holiday season is over."

Eren chuckled despite himself, "Maybe you should be a stand-up comedian."

"As if." Levi scoffed.

"You sore?" Eren's voice was so empathetic and gentle, just the sound caressed

Levi's tension enough to make everything okay, even if just for those few moments.

"A little. It's fine."

"But I could-"

"You don't have to." Levi interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Green eyes peered up at him with nothing but adoration in them.

"Yes Eren, don't worry yourself." Levi's hands circled around his shoulders, falling limp, releasing the tension that had built up within them.

"How can you expect me not to? I love you idiot, I worry about you every second of the day."

"I'm not an idiot, you brat." Levi's eyes narrowed but quickly relaxed once more.

Eren's eyes were almost lighting up the dark, "Levi" he whispered as he leaned in, letting his lips find Levi's in the darkness.

The kiss didn't last long, Eren's hands began kneading at Levi's tense back, the raven haired man not arguing against his gentle, warming touch, each tug and pull on his muscles making him want to moan out ever so quietly. There was nothing better than coming home from the cruel and meaningless world outside and then falling into Eren's soft arms, letting the way he touched him ease his mind whilst cradling everything within him.

His breath fell from his parted lips, his eyelids had long since given up the fight. "I love you, Eren. What would I do if you weren't waiting at home for me every night?"

"Levi," Eren's breath was hot on the back of his neck, he could almost feel his vulnerability and his devotion by the subtle tones of his voice. "You know I'll always be here for you. I want to be with you forever, care for you always. You can always trust and depend on me."

Levi thought he could hear Eren's tears sliding down the soft arches of his tight pale skin and crafted cheekbones. Eren was the type to fall headfirst and often irresponsibly in love. After his mother had died when he was ten, and his father had disappeared, he became a different person. He was no longer a boy who smiled thoughtlessly while letting his fragile heart be crumpled. Behind the smile he so often wore hid years of loneliness, anger, and shame. He had never revealed these dark pages of his life to anyone but Levi. They were polar opposites, the soothing swish of water and the blazing fire, tearing away at all in its path. But when they met in the middle, the water washed over the fire and the fire warmed the water, they became one unit of fluid warmth, peacefully combining.

"Eren, I…" words were not a thing that Levi found came easily to him in this moment in time. It was a simple Thursday night, but yet it was so much more than that. What determined the important days from the unimportant ones? Who knows whether or not they would ever be like this again? Sure, it might've been a pessimistic way to look at it, but he too knew how easily life was given and taken away, how softly the lows and highs appeared from around the bend.

Forgetting the words he turned around, seeing those tears that he had sensed were there. He raised a lily-white hand, dispersing of the unruly droplets upon his face. He kissed the round tip of his nose, the planes of his cheek, the smooth surface of his forehead, then the crest of his barely pink lips. He saw as Eren's wet eyes shimmered with iridescent green color. He found that the lips under his own began to curve up at the ends.

"Let's go to sleep now." Levi's voice mingled with Eren's breath.

Eren only responded with a nod, his face quickly becoming hidden within the depths of Levi's protruding clavicle, the place on his skin where he could easily smell his fresh rain scent.

The next day the almost heart attack inducing ring of the alarm clock sent Eren crawling over Levi's chest to stretch for the snooze button and give it a satisfying smack. Eren collapsed onto Levi's chest. The journey to the alarm clock had quickly drained him.

"Fuck you alarm clock," Eren mumbled incoherently, burying himself against the man below him, possibly hoping to disappear for the rest of the day in his arms.

After what felt like thirty seconds, the alarm began to ring again. Eren slapped the giant snooze button once more.

"Eren, get up. Don't be late for work." Levi was quiet underneath him, his grey eyes barely open, specks of light reflecting off the surface of his eyes.

"I don't want to go. I want to be with you." Chocolate colored hair hid his desperate emerald eyes.

"I know. I do too." Levi's fingers wove into Eren's hair, pushing back the veil over his eyes, "This weekend we could do something together if you want."

"That's the problem, I don't want to do anything. I just want to lay in your arms like this." Eren released a sigh, collapsing back on top of Levi.

Levi's lips found their way to the top of his hair, kissing softly. "We can do that too, if you want."

Eren's head rose, his eyes carving their way into Levi's. He could become so entranced in those deep forest green irises that captivated him so much. Eren caught his lips with his own, gripping onto him almost clumsily.

Levi softly pushed Eren back, "Come now you lazy ass, go to work," his words were harsh, but his tone was still soft.

"When was the last time we had sex? Or had a long talk with one another? Or had dinner together?" Eren's eyes were having some kind of effect on Levi that was wringing his heart out like a rag.

"You don't think I want to do those things too? I do, trust me. It's just that things have been fucking hectic for both of us right now. We'll have time for all of those things if you just wait."

Eren let go of a frustrated breath, "I'm sorry, I'm being selfish."

"You're not. I miss spending time with you too, brat." The ridiculous nickname was sure to bring a twitch to the corner of Eren's lips.

"I'm not a brat."

"Sometimes you really are."

Eren sat up on the bed, stretching out his ligaments before hitting Levi on the chest. "Am not." His white teeth were exposed when he smiled, leaning down to kiss Levi once more before leaving the warm oasis that was the bed.

Not long after that, Levi too was forced to get up like some type of adult robot and trod off to his job. Although he had been in a fairly good mood when he was with Eren in bed earlier, something inside of him had changed, like a switch being flipped off. His head began to pound and his stomach twisted like a washing machine, grinding everything inside of him. The breakfast of cereal and coffee soon seemed like it was about to come spewing back out.

He was in the backroom before going on shift, sitting in a chair with his head buried in his hands. One of the other associates named Sasha entered the back room, "What's the matter with you today Levi?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," He mumbled, he raised his head to meet the hazel eyes of the girl in front of him, his vision was blurry, the light seemed to burn his corneas.

"You don't look so good," Sasha commented, her voice bouncing off the walls in Levi's head.

"Hey, is Jean working today?"

"Yeah, he's being an asshole like usual. Oh wait, did I say that out loud?" Sasha stuffed half a sandwich into her mouth.

Levi felt way too old to have this job. How had it come to this?

Sasha interrupted Levi's thoughts, "Well, I'm going home, so have fun with Jean all by yourself."

Levi managed a small murmur of the word fuck before waving goodbye to Sasha. When he was finally able to stumble onto the sales floor he began folding all the shirts with an annoyed scowl, adjusting all the things that arrogant customers before him had failed to even attempt to put back in a correct manner.

"Levi! Come ring this customer up!" It was the boisterous voice he wished he didn't have to hear, that of Jean's.

Levi walked over as fast as his suddenly wobbly legs would carry him. The customer at the register tapped her foot impatiently. Levi didn't even attempt to try and make conversation, his head was ringing and the numbers on the screen before him seemed to turn upside down.

He was sure he would throw up all over the woman before him. After barely making the transaction, he said a goodbye to the woman as she began to walk out the door. After thinking for a moment, it hit Levi with a vague sense of panic. Levi realized he forgot to remove the safety tags, the alarms would sound, and Jean would freak the fuck out on him. In a desperate attempt to catch the woman, Levi tried to run after her, only to lose his balance and fall back on one of the displays, suddenly out of breath. His eyes fell closed, he heard the alarm begin to blare loudly, he waited for Jean's voice to pound against his eardrums.

"Levi! What are you waiting for? Go check her bags!"

Levi glanced back at Jean. His eyebrows were furrowed, his entire stance belittling the man who was at least six years older than him.

Levi tried to explain, "I don't feel-"

"Shut up." Jean's voice was the last sound in the store, ringing with an ominous tone.

For a moment, Levi's mind was debating two options. Maybe he would be able to bear Jean another day if he could just get rid of this headache, if he could just have one god damn moment to figure out what was happening to him. But all of the discomfort and hazy confusion soon turned into rage. It was the last time he was going to put up with this bullshit.

"Fuck you." Levi's voice was firm, his eyes clouded with disinterest, his lips narrowed into a thin line.

"E-excuse me?" Jean looked like he was about to explode, cross the counter, and start a fight with the shorter employee.

"I said fuck you. You're a disgusting asshole, so maybe you want to try shutting that shit hole you call a mouth once in awhile. I quit."

In a moment of absolute adrenaline, Levi ripped off his name badge and turned with a flip of ebony hair. He slammed those doors so loudly on the way out that the surrounding stores would be peering out the window to see what happened.

On the walk to the car, he had a fleeting moment of adult responsibility. He had this job for a reason, for money, and for Eren. He knew there were other jobs to be had, but it was hard enough getting one as shitty as this. Only then did he realize that the phone in his pocket was vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at the screen. Four missed calls, each accompanied by a voicemail. With a sigh he pressed on the screen and held the phone up to his ear. He only got through about ten seconds of the message before he threw his phone to the ground, the screen shattering against the cold sidewalk. His silver eyes churned like storm clouds as he marched off to his car, speeding away as fast as he could.


	2. Dissolving Tension

Eren came storming into the house that night, steam practically rising off his skin he was so furious. He stopped at the entryway, realizing that like some type of foreigner, he had almost forgotten to take off his own shoes before entering his apartment. He ripped the shoelaces open and threw both shoes off to the side.

"Levi!" His voice echoed off the hallway walls like a dangerous prelude to the absolute fury that Eren Jaeger was about to release.

He couldn't hear any response; he could only hear the beats of smooth music coming from the direction of the kitchen. Levi hadn't picked up his phone all day, driving Eren insane. The younger man had called, texted, and left about a thousand voice-mails, only to come home to some type of fucking personal party. His sock padded feet slammed against the cool hardwood floors as he crossed through the living room, his head quickly turning to acknowledge Levi's music blasting as loud as it would play, which he shut off with a slap of his hand.

He swiveled to face the source of his anger. Levi's back was turned to him as he was leaning over the stove. Eren could smell fresh oregano and cilantro; he could hear the boiling of water, he could practically taste Levi's rare and delicious European cuisine on the back of his palate. Levi hummed along to the song that had long since stopped playing in the background, dropping a handful of angel hair pasta into the pot that bubbled and steamed.

"What the actual fuck Levi?"

Levi finally turned, one hand stirring the noodles with a wooden spoon, the other one clutching a half empty glass of chardonnay.

"You're home a little early, aren't you?"

"Fuck yes I am. I was worried as hell. Have you ever heard of picking up your god damn phone when it rings?"

Eren's fists clenched and unclenched, "Why didn't you pick up?"

"My phone was having some problems today. Seems I'll have to get a new one." Levi responded with vague disinterest, bringing the red liquid in his glass to his lips.

"You're home early too. Would you mind explaining that?" Eren wasn't one to snap so easily, but when he worried about Levi, he couldn't restrain the bite in his voice, the narrowing of emerald eyes.

"They didn't need me. It wasn't busy at the shop today." Grey eyes drifted back to the sauce as he added some pepper to the concoction.

"Jesus. I am so frustrated right now…" Eren spoke almost to himself, flopping down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Why don't you have some of the wine on the table? It's aged, so it's pretty good. I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"Heh, why? So I can be buzzed like you?"

"Seriously, at this point, you need it Eren." Levi had made his way to the other end of the table. He placed his drink down and firmly planted both of his palms on the tabletop.

Eren sighed, glaring up at his lover stubbornly, accepting his words he poured himself a large glass of the alcoholic beverage.

"I don't understand what you're so upset about. I'm making you dinner. We're here together. I thought this is what you wanted, brat."

"It's not that..." Eren grumbled, "It's just I was worried."

Levi crossed the table, running smooth fingers through Eren's chocolate hair. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Eren slapped Levi's hand away, "Why are you apologizing? You never apologize that easily. You're obviously drunk."

Levi let a loose shrug shake his shoulders, "Oh well."

He continued humming the tune of the song he had been listening to underneath his breath, returning to the pots and pans cooking their dinner on the stove.

Eren sighed, choosing to drink out of his glass, releasing the tension that he hadn't realized was building up in his shoulders.

"How was work?"

Eren's eyes slipped closed, "It was fine."

"Your word choice is so eloquent and descriptive Eren, you better watch out before you give Edgar Allen Poe a run for his money."

"Shut up." The younger man countered, sipping more of his drink, his back sinking into the chair below him.

"I get it if you had a shitty day, we all do. You don't have to plaster some cheesy ass smile on your face all the time."

"Trust me, I'm not smiling."

"So you had a shitty day because of me?" Levi's empty cup rang as he placed it down on the table.

Eren noticed with a flick of his eyes that on his own, the grey-eyed man had finished over half the bottle. He wasn't quite sure if it was him who had had the bad day, or the other way around.

"No, I didn't. It seems like I'm taking out my stress on you." Eren looked over at Levi, who was taking out the nicest dinnerware they owned out of the cabinets. "Why are you using those?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Levi's eyes flickered just a bit, "Do me a favor and fill my glass up would you?"

Eren rose from the table, leaning over the kitchen counter he looked up almost defiantly into Levi's eyes. "I don't think you should drink anymore. I saw that bottle."

"I'm not some slobbering alcoholic, I think I can have more." Levi accepted Eren's challenge as he met his gaze with sharp silver irises.

"What the hell? We're supposed to be enjoying each other's company, not bickering." Eren lowered his head, letting go of a sigh.

Wordlessly, Levi extended his arms across the counter, placing his hands on Eren's face, lifting his chin up. "Then let's stop."

Eren's lips twitched with a genuine smile, not the mask he showed the rest of the world. He responded softly, "Okay."

"Good." Levi let go of his face, placing the nice plates down on the counter, carefully filling them both with freshly cut lettuce, topping the salad with dark vinaigrette. He lowered two spoons full of noodles onto each plate, carefully drizzling sauce on top of the steaming, perfectly placed main course. Despite Eren's warning, Levi did in fact; pour himself another round, the bottle almost emptied out.

Eren reached out a hand, "Here, I can set the table."

"I'll do it, just sit down."

Eren's lip bulged out childishly, "Fine."

He took his wine and sat at the table, watching as Levi placed down bundles of silverware wrapped in fine burgundy napkins. His plate of fragrant food was placed in front of him. Although it was rare for Levi to cook, or Eren to cook for that matter, he cooked delicious, high-quality food, probably due to his French heritage. Eren was pretty good at drinking copious amounts of alcohol without feeling its effects, which he supposed he could thank to his German heritage.

Levi sat down, crossing his legs, and placing his napkin on his lap. He finally raised his eyes to meet the quiet Eren on the other side. His eyes were glazed, due to the alcohol coursing though his veins.

His lips pulled up on one end, "You look absolutely dumbfounded right now."

"Shut up." Eren's cheeks stained, he couldn't believe he was actually admiring the way a drunken Levi could so elegantly loosen at the seams.

But now that he started to notice the differences, he couldn't stop noticing. Levi was wearing a long sleeved V-neck shirt, the cut out on the top revealed just enough skin so that he could see the soft curve of his collarbone, the illusion of what was underneath intrigued Eren more than he would've liked to admit.

Levi couldn't help but notice that Eren's eyes were darting around, keeping himself hidden behind his glass, which he had almost emptied for the second time.

He paused as he was bringing his fork to his mouth, "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I'll cross this table and tear off your clothes before you even have a chance to protest."

Eren flushed bright red, "W-what?"

"You heard me." Levi brought the food to his lips.

Eren opened his mouth to think of someway to counter what Levi had just said but nothing came out.

"Wasn't that what you said this morning? Wanting to talk, lay in bed, have sex?" Levi's eyes never rose from his plate.

"That was this morning, that was before you pissed me off and drank a whole bottle of wine to yourself." Eren picked at his dinner, his stomach knotting, he honestly just wanted a shower and a long night's rest.

Levi suddenly threw his fork down on the table, tossing his napkin off of his lap.

Eren jumped back at the unexpected sound, watching as Levi rose from the chair he was sitting in and crossed the space between them with measured strides.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eren's wide green eyes were glued to the man closing in on him.

Levi pushed back Eren's chair, lowering his face to his own. His lips found the place behind Eren's ear where his neck was exposed and sensitive.

Eren gasped, his hands reaching up for Levi, laying flat against his chest he tried to push him away, "Levi, stop…"

Levi's kissing only intensified, his canines reaching out to graze the skin he had under his hold.

"I haven't even finished eating." Eren protested, he gestured at all the food that was quickly growing cold.

"You can finish it later." Levi's low voice entered his ear canal.

"But it will be cold."

"I'll make more."

"But I-"

"I want you now Eren." Unlike the demanding tone his voice had carried earlier, it was now replaced by something different. Eren didn't want to call it desperation, but the way his words hung on his lips and the way his gaze fell ever so slightly gave him the impression of such.

Eren released a breath, sinking back into the chair below him, letting his hands fall off of Levi's chest. He turned Levi's face to his own, his eyes falling over each sharp feature, the cut of his nose, the shape of his brows, the deep set of his grey eyes that always seemed to be shadowed with disdain. His search ended when he found his destination, the pale curve of his lips that were usually set in a tight line or downturned. Eren softly traced his lips with his own.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his breath fanning over Levi's lips.

"I'm sorry." Levi mimicked, his eyes falling shut, his long black lashes catching Eren's attention.

Eren's brow furrowed ever so slightly, "Are you okay?"

Levi's eyes opened again, the color reminded Eren of storm clouds.

"I'm fine," He said in a single breath.

"You don't seem fine to me." Eren's arms wrapped around his shoulders, his hands burying into the black mass of Levi's hair, his fingertips tickled by the short hair from his undercut hairstyle that nestled at the base of his neck.

"Didn't I tell you to stop worrying about me?"

"I wasn't listening to you, like usual." Eren's lips couldn't resist the chance to smirk at the playful insult.

"You're a brat."

Levi's lips claimed his again, and Eren fell into it without resistance this time, his hands casually threading through obsidian hair. He almost hummed into the warm connection their lips shared, the heat that built at the base of his neck and rose to his cheeks was comforting.

Levi broke the contact for a moment, "We can eat first if you want to."

Eren's looked at the food, then back at Levi, "It's okay, we can heat it up later. What I said this morning is still how I feel. I've missed you Levi."

"I know I've been too involved with unimportant bullshit. You're the only thing that matters to me. A job is just a job, money is just numbers, none of it is important at all."

As Eren listened to Levi, he still couldn't shake the feeling that was there was something missing, that there was something Levi was holding back from him.

Eren was about to reiterate the fact that Levi seemed off, but his lips were back on his own before he could breathe out a syllable of his sentence.

* * *

_Yay! I did it! I wrote a new chapter. I wrote and edited this all in like two hours cause I had not a lot of homework today, so I was like, yeah, I'm going to stop slacking and work on this story. So, it's pretty obvious that there will be smut in the next chapter, at least I think so, so if you don't want to read that for some reason...(?) you can skip the next chapter. I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter done within the beginning of the next month. If you want to follow updates, you can follow my Tumblr, the URL is in my profile. See you guys! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter, thanks!_


	3. Words Left Unsaid

_So here's chapter 3. It has adult content, so yeah, beware the Levi/Eren love. Due to a series of craziness in my life, this is the conclusion to the story. Yeah, it's a little vague since I had planned on making it into a crazy dramatic ordeal but, I'm going to start on a new RiRen in May or April for a fan fiction contest so hopefully that piece will blow you away. Thanks again._

* * *

The air outside was stale, starkly hanging in the air, freezing all the poor little people caught below. It was the kind of cold that chilled your ears and the tip of your nose, the kind that drove your hands just a little deeper into your pockets, no matter how deep they already were. Not a sound disturbed the bare trees, or the dead grass, even the cars seemed to be quietly rolling across frozen roads. Up above, in the tall skyscrapers littered with as many lights as the night sky there were many windows open, and many windows closed. Upon closer inspection, you could clearly see the outline of a woman's body undressing, the hypnotic glare of a TV, the roar of an old vacuum cleaner, the scattering of children playing a nighttime game of hide and seek. Just one of those many windows were closed, the dark curtains drawn shut, and who would've suspected or cared that Levi and Eren were inside.

Eren's back hit the wall with an audible clunk.

"Ow, ow, ow." Eren's eyes scrunched closed, causing Levi to look up.

"My bad." He breathed. "Are you okay?"

Eren nodded, "I guess we should open the bedroom door before trying to enter."

Levi reached out one of the hands he was using to support Eren's thigh and unlocked the door. His hand quickly returned to the place where it had originally been. Footsteps were quiet yet urgent as he carried the brunette in his arms, his mouth still infatuated with the tender spots on his neck that made the younger man writhe in anticipation.

Eren's back hit the much softer bed this time around, Levi's hands dragging off of his legs. Eren found his legs trapped in between the others, Levi's knees digging into the soft mattress enfolding Eren.

Eren must have been gazing off, for Levi had released his lips, brushing some of the bangs out of his face, "Eren?"

Eren's eyes snapped back up at Levi, "Hmm?"

"You seemed distracted."

"Oh, I was just thinking. Sorry." A small chuckle rose from the back of his throat, his eyes melted the slightest bit.

Levi's eyes narrowed quickly with a sting of what Eren could only presume was pain. What was the matter with him today?

Eren tried to ask again, "Levi-"

Levi's mouth closed over his, sucking the words off of his lips. His tongue made work faintly tracing over Eren's mouth, his teeth following suit, pulling on a plush lower lip. Eager hands began to push up the hem of Eren's sweater. Eren shivered when Levi's cool fingers traced the hushed outlines of his abdomen. Levi was never this quick; he loved long sessions of foreplay while he calmly watched the younger man practically melt into a puddle below him. Again, this was all very uncharacteristic.

After one particularly rough kiss, Levi broke away, pulling off Eren's sweater. Eren shivered when the cold air hit his skin. Levi's hands were warmer now, as they caressed his sides, his mouth now focused with trailing down the front of his neck. Levi sucked on Eren's protruding Adam's apple, causing the man below him to gasp out in shock. Levi didn't so much as pause as he continued his very obvious trail of kisses down the front side of Eren's body, causing Eren to panic. Eren didn't want all this to go away so quickly. He wanted to savor each touch, each breath. He hadn't even laid his fingers on Levi's skin. He didn't want to be the only one feeling this.

Levi's hands were occupied with the belt on Eren's pants.

"Stop." Eren managed, his hand falling over Levi's.

Hooded grey eyes met wide green, "Is something wrong?"

"Why are you…" Eren didn't know how to finish his sentence.

Levi waited for Eren to answer, his fingers tightening impatiently on Eren's belt.

"You're going too fast."

"What makes you say that?" Levi tugged even more on the black belt in his vice-like grip.

"Whatever bullshit excuse you give me, I know something's wrong with you. You may think you're the only one who can see through me, but don't forget that I can see through you too." Eren reached up for his lover's face, his thumb trailing over his sharp jawline.

Levi released Eren's belt, his hand resting on his chest now, "It's not something I want you to be concerned with. I don't want you to be concerned with things that are my problem."

"That's what being together is Levi, that's a relationship. My problems are yours, and yours are mine."

Silver eyes rose up, a faint glimmer of a smile pulled at the edge of Levi's lips, "I'll tell later you Eren. I'm preoccupied right now."

Eren matched his smile, but his much more exposed. "Promise you'll tell me?"

"Yes, I will."

"You better." Eren's hands pulled Levi's lips forward, softly planting a kiss on the upturned lips before him.

Levi leaned back into Eren's arms, allowing the younger man to finally discard the pesky shirt that had been bothering Eren all night. No matter how many times he laid eyes upon Levi's body, it would never stop having the same effect on him.

With a rush of blood going to his cheeks, and to other places, Eren began teasing Levi's chest almost the same way Levi had done to him. Levi let his eyes close at the pleasant ministrations, his arms hung over Eren's shoulders.

When Eren's lips hit the place where the skin ended and the fabric began again. Eren looked up to see if he had Levi's permission, but the shorter man didn't even open his eyes. Eren's hands began to fumble with the button, shakily undoing the zipper. He wished he could be confident in moments like this, but dammit, he would try his best. He pushed Levi's pants down just enough to get access to what he wanted. Eren hesitated when he tugged at the band of Levi's underwear, he could obviously see the bulge trapped inside. Eren breathed to himself, he had to do this for Levi, he couldn't always be the one receiving all the pleasure, and he just had to give back to the man who always gave so much to him.

With one movement, Eren freed Levi of the last of his clothes. His erection slapped up to meet his stomach, causing Eren to choke on the air in his lungs. Levi really wasn't being patient today. With flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, Eren leaned forward, bringing his lips closer to Levi's cock. He knew from experience that his hot breath slapping against the sensitive appendage must've been torture. It was now or never.

Eren's tongue reached out, lapping over the tip of Levi's erection. Eren gasped out as his back hit the bed once again, forcefully. Eren couldn't protest as the rest of his clothes were thrown off, his pants and underwear left to dangle around his ankles.

"Levi, what are you doing? I was-"

Eren stopped midsentence when he caught Levi's fierce gaze, his eyes churning like liquid steel, his face still warmed from the alcohol in his body.

"How do you expect me to wait when you do things like that?"

"But I want to finish." Eren protested, his face turning red from the embarrassment of the words that had just left his mouth.

"You can do that and whatever the hell you want some other day." Levi paused, swallowing hard, "Not today."

The baritone of his voice silenced Eren, "Whatever you want."

Levi leaned over the younger man, "It's not that I don't appreciate it, I just need to have you now. I don't want to wait."

Levi's hand grabbed Eren, stroking him from base to tip.

Eren released a gasp, his head turning off to the side, "Y-you…"

"You want to wet my fingers or should I do it myself?"

"Do it your damn self if you're so impatient." Eren formed enough willpower to glare up at Levi.

"As you wish." Levi quickly lapped at his own fingers, thoroughly coating them in saliva before lowering the hand down between Eren's legs.

Eren quivered, "Just put them in already." He whined.

"Who's impatient now?" Levi teased, his lips meeting Eren's at the same moment he inserted his fingers into him.

Eren's slur of swears were engulfed by Levi's tongue, which had pushed its way into his mouth, causing a trifecta of stimulation.

A moan escaped Eren's mouth, Levi always knew how to work him in just the right way, not a single touch was gone unnoticed. He barely even registered the moment when he inserted two fingers, or three. Levi ran his tongue over his own, the sound of the smacking of their mouths filling the room along with Eren's loud, uneven breathing.

Levi broke the connection between their mouths, his fingers twisting and tugging at the inside of Eren.

"Levi that should be enough." Eren's hands tugged at the sheets below him.

"Are you sure?" Levi pushed them in a little further, watching Eren jump at the intrusion.

"Yes…"

Levi's fingers slid out, only to reach over Eren and dig through the side drawer. He pulled out a small bottle; quickly doing away with the cap he slathered his member with the clear gel. The sight sent a sting of pain into Eren's groin. He released another gasp.

Levi positioned himself over Eren, raising Eren's hips into a better position.

"Are you okay?" Levi questioned, his hands running over the top of Eren's thighs.

"Yes, just do it." Eren closed his eyes, ready for the sting of Levi's penetration.

Levi leaned over him, kissing the tip of his nose, and his eyelids. "I'll be slow."

Eren's back arched off the bed, "F-fuck…" his eyes stung as Levi pushed his way in slow and steady, as he had promised.

Still didn't change the fact that it hurt like hell.

To distract Eren, Levi's hand began stroking him again, his finger playing with his slit dripping with pre-cum.

When Levi finally had inserted fully, he released a breath, his hand stroking the side of Eren's face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Eren's eyes were still scrunched closed.

"Open your eyes Eren."

"No."

"Open them, I want to see."

With an exasperated sigh, Eren opened his eyes slowly. Levi was gazing down at him, his inky hair caught to some of his skin; his grey eyes were so hazy and beautiful. Eren blushed again, averting his eyes.

Levi laid a sweet kiss on the surface of Eren's lips, his voice was surprisingly soft, "I love you Eren."

Eren was shocked by the tone in his voice, his moss green eyes snapped back up to his face, "I-I love you too, Levi."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Levi's mouth twitched with another one of those illusions of a smile.

Eren's brows shadowed with worry, "I love you, I really do. More than anything."

"I know. I do too."

Eren laced his arms around Levi's shoulders, hoisting himself up, he placed another kiss on his lips, "You can move now…"

Levi responded almost instantaneously on his request, causing the brunette to release a wanton moan. Levi's hips rolled, and Eren could hear his breath hitch just the slightest bit.

"You're so hot, brat."

"Don't say that out loud, it's embarrassing." Eren's face fell on Levi's shoulder, his body rocking with Levi's on each thrust.

Eren found himself meeting Levi's rhythm, his voice coming out much more loudly than he would've liked.

"Damn it Eren, what did I tell you?"

"W-what..?"

Once again Eren found himself thrown down, his body immediately shook with Levi's much more demanding thrusts. A moan ripped out of the back of his throat, he could feel Levi striking that sweet spot inside of him again and again.

"What gives?" Eren managed to gasp out.

"I'm close…it's all your damn moaning. It's going straight to my dick."

Despite himself, Eren laughed, his arms wrapped around Levi's back, "F-fair enough.."

The bed shook and creaked under their weight, the room filled with mixed pants, moans, and the constant collision of overheated skin.

"Levi…I.." Eren's nails made blunt scratches at the glistening ivory skin of his back.

As if Levi knew, he grabbed Eren's throbbing erection, pumping him in time with the relentless thrusts. Eren's head tossed back, choking on his own gasps.

"Look at me, I want to see you cum."

"I…" Eren's half-lidded eyes rose to Levi's.

A few more deep thrusts, and Eren cold feel himself close, his body tightening and tingling, responding to all the simultaneous stimulation.

"Levi…Levi…Leeevii.." His name fell like a manta from his swollen, wet lips, his seed spilling all over his and Levi's chest.

The sight of such a sweating, near-screaming Eren was enough to push him over along with the green-eyed man. Caught in the clenching walls of his inner walls, Levi couldn't withdraw nor stop his impending orgasm.

"Eren…" His name fell in a quiet moan from his lips as he released inside.

Their hearts seemed to be pounding so loud that it was probably the most audible sound in the room. Levi fell onto Eren's sticky chest, breathing out feverish air onto his chest. They stayed like that for a long time, until they could catch their breath properly.

"Eren, that was really good."

"It was." Eren's hands played in Levi's shiny black hair.

"I'm going to get up, okay?"

"Alright." Eren sighed with content as Levi gently eased out.

"You should clean up with me, you're an absolute mess." Levi quickly became aware of the mess before him, and as usual, had an urge to clean it.

"Like you're any cleaner." Eren sat up, pointing to the semen on Levi's chest.

"This is your fault, brat."

"As if." Eren smirked devilishly.

Stepping off the bed, Eren stumbled at the sharp pain in his hips. Then, in an even more mortifying moment, began to feel a lukewarm feeling creep down in between his legs. His cheeks raged pink; he buried his face in his hands, hoping Levi wouldn't see he tried to make his escape to the bathroom.

"Eren, what a lewd sight." Levi's eyes flickered as they watched his own seed trail down Eren's plush skin.

"I-It's your fault that this is happening."

"I'll clean it off for you if it makes you feel any better." Levi rose off of the bed, capturing Eren's hands and tugging them off his face with his own.

"That doesn't make me feel any better at all."

The food sat, steaming in front of him on the table, this felt like dejavu, probably because it was. Eren took a bite of the pasta dish in front of him, his eyes slipping closed and a pleased hum fell from his lips.

"Levi, this really is so good."

Levi didn't respond, a small smirk tugged on the corners of his lips as he sat down next to Eren at the bar in their kitchen. Unlike the clothes he had been wearing earlier, Levi now wore loose grey sweatpants and another neutral long-sleeved shirt. Eren sighed again, digging into the food like it was the best thing he would ever consume. Levi watched him almost lazily his eyes were calm and half-lidded.

Eren snapped up to meet his gaze, "What is it?"

"Nothing." The conversation was cut short by the quick response.

"Hey, before I forget, you haven't talked to me about what's been bothering you all day." Eren's mouth moved, despite the fact that it was completely full of food.

Levi raised a hand to his forehead, pushing his hair back, "I'm too tired to deal with that shit, besides, I'm in a pretty good mood right now, and I'd rather not ruin it."

Eren scowled, "That's enough with the excuses, cough it up."

"I don't feel like it, brat." Levi brought his empty plate to the sink, spraying it off.

Eren raised his fork as though it was a dangerous weapon, "If you don't tell me…"

"What? You'll fork me to death? Oh, please don't, oh powerful Eren." Levi's sarcastic tone had bite to the edges of it as it left barely moving lips.

"Fine. You win. But I swear, I'll get you to tell me soon enough."

"Just shut up and finish eating."

"Why?" Eren paused with his fork in midair, "You have anything else planned for tonight?"

"Not really. Maybe a movie." Levi's brow arched a fraction of an inch.

"If you make me watch another horror movie, I'll fucking leave you." Turquoise irises widened with the thought of seeing another zombie devouring the intestines of an unsuspecting victim.

"Calm down, I wouldn't want you to wet your pants, that's just disgusting. We can watch anything you want."

Eren scoffed, "Whatever."

The corners of his mouth twitched. He got up and washed off his plate.

Levi was drying the newly dried off plates and putting them back up in the cabinet when Eren came behind him, his chin resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Have you gotten shorter? Or have I gotten taller? Maybe both."

"Do you want to keep that tongue in your mouth, brat?"

Eren loosened his grip ever so lightly, "I'm just teasing." He whispered.

"You better watch that fucking "teasing"." Although his voice was as sharp as ever, his hands fell over Eren's and he fell back ever so slightly into his embrace. "Let's go watch that movie."

"Okay." Eren laid a soft kiss on the top of Levi's hair, despite his best interest.

They ended up watching some lame ass action flick, per Eren's request, even though the young boy had fallen asleep halfway through the ridiculously long movie.

Really, how long did they need to explain a guy going to blow up a bunch of people in his massive massacre for revenge?

Levi ended up focusing on Eren's soft sleeping features, playing with his dark chocolate hair, curling up behind him even closer, his body curling around Eren's as if they were two puzzle pieces coming together.

"Eren?" He whispered, making sure the man he was enclosed around truly was asleep. "I love you. Don't forget that, brat."

Eren stirred at the sound of Levi's voice, which seemed to pull him out of even the deepest dreams that were spinning around in his head.

"Levi…" He murmured, pulling his face in close to the raven-haired man's chest. "Love you too."

Levi's eyes sharply narrowed once again as he buried his head against Eren's, hoping to smother the emotions welling up within him.


End file.
